The Art of Breaking
by finalepisode
Summary: Short stories written by myself in need for release of negative emotion. Read with caution... contains gore, violence, and language.
1. Shikuoka Emi

A little Japanese girl, Shikuoka Emi, was about the age of fifteen when she disappeared. No one knew who she was. She was the loner of everyone. She never fit into any clique. She was called a loser by everyone. She was a social outcast. Even at home, she didn't fit in with anyone. Her parents called her harsh names, and her brother molested her. Her sister was the center of her parents' attention. Emi lived a horrid life.

One day, she was asleep in bed. A creature loomed in the shadows of her room, waiting until she fell asleep. When she fell into the unconscious world of her ever-constant nightmares, the demon left the shadows and walked into the moonlight. It was a tall, beastly monster with pure, blackened flesh. Its mouth had drool pooling in the corner, near its sharpened fangs. Its eyes were a deep black schlera with bright red irises. "Poor, foolish human," it rasped, a menacing grin upon what would have been its lips, if it had any.

It grabbed her foot. She awoke with a soundless scream, her parents having cut out her vocal chords years back. She looked in terror at the monster, not wanting to die. Her eyes were wide in fright, and she struggled to escape the creature's deadly grasp. She screamed as she was pulled off of the bed, her hand reaching in the air to try to hold onto something... anything to keep her alive! "Foolish, pitiful human," it rasped, chuckling in such a malicious way that Emi gained goosebumps all over her pale, sickly flesh. She screamed soundlessly once more before she disappeared into the shadows.

Never again was Shikuoka Emi seen. And no one ever cared.


	2. Viscera

Viscera was a girl who was always getting into trouble. She always hung with the wrong people, though she couldn't tell the difference. She was either shooting up or smoking something every morning and night, lost in her fantasy world of perfection. She thought everything was perfection: every little crack in the sidewalk was perfect, every little noise was perfect. Always in cloud nine from the drugs, she hardly felt sorrow.

Until one day, her supplier was killed brutually. Someone was killing off all the drug suppliers and the drug addicts, too. Scared as she heard the news of his death, she fled to her friend's house in Maine. They were gone, so she could stay for a while without them knowing. And to top it all off, Viscera would be safe! Or that's what she thought, at least. How wrong was she...

When she was popping a few pills of Promethazine to give herself a weak high, she failed to notice a slight movement outside the window. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed she was resting on, eyes closed as she felt her mind drift off slightly. The door creaked open slowly, and her eyes opened to look. A figure in black walked in the room. She looked at it in alarm. "Did you think you were safe, foolish brat?" it spit at her, having a feminine voice. Next thing she knew, the person was right beside her.

Viscera was handcuffed to the bed and she struggled to move. "Why me?" she screamed. "What did I ever do!"

The person laughed bitterly. "You've ruined many lives, you selfish bitch," the person, supposedly a woman, snarled. "And you'll pay with your own life, just as many have already." Viscera felt a pressure on her eyes and she screamed, feeling a knife being pressed inside her eye. PLOP! One eye fell out. The drug addicted girl screamed in pain, the empty place where her eye used to be bleeding heavily. PLOP! The other eye was gone. "I think I'll just leave you to bleed to death, you selfish whore." The black-clad woman grabbed Viscera's left arm harshly and carved SELFISH into the flesh. She took off the handcuffs and left the room silently.

Viscera slowly bled out, her last hour a torturous time. She thought of all the different things she could have done in her life... the people she could have saved, but she left them to die. 'Selfish...' The word echoed inside her head as it became light. 'Selfish little whore.' Tears mixed with the blood pouring from where her eyes used to be. "I...m... sor...ry..." were Viscera's last words before her head dropped into the pool of blood, her heartbeat frozen.


	3. Alex

Her name was Alex. She worked for her boss, Toten. He was a German puppet artist. One day, she was working in the shop when her boss told her that he had a new project, one that he wanted her to be the first person to try to. So, Alex followed her boss to the back of the shop. There were all sorts of devices back there, mainly ones that looked like torture objects. She uneasily eyed them. "Toten?" she questioned, but he was out of sight. She nervously stepped back, seeing a table in the middle of the room. The door was locked.

"You're my first project," he murmured in her ear, his German accent strong. He placed a rag over her mouth and she lost consciousness after a moment of struggling. Toten placed her on the table with a wicked grin. He took off her clothes and grabbed a scalpel. "Time to get to work," he whispered maniacally.

A few hours later, after much guts and blood were spilled, Alex's eyes opened, showing a dull blue color. Her skin was now a pale brown color, and seemed to have a wooden quality. Strings were jerked and her head fell backwards, her arm jerking as it was pulled by the strings. "My project worked!" Toten exclaimed, insane pride and manic joy in his blue eyes. "Speak, Alex."

"Hier kommt Alex," she muttered in a monotone. "Vorhang auf für ihre Horrorschau." Toten smiled in psychotic glee.

"Good, puppet," he chuckled darkly. "Now... time for your Horrorschau." As the strings were pulled, Alex's soul was locked into the puppet's body, and she screamed out in misery as the curtains closed. No one could hear her.


	4. Rose

Her name was Rose. She was the girl that was always a little mentally unstable, but no one could ever tell. She always kept her emotion under control, and everyone thought that she was the perfect child, never misbehaving. She kept her anger inside her, no one had ever seen Rose angry before. The only emotion she allowed out were the positive emotions. She kept the negatives caged inside her mind. But the cage was old, and it was getting crowded. The locks on the cage were slowly breaking, one by one... and Rose could feel it, too. When she got mad, people could see the anger on her face lately. They were starting to worry for Rose, but no one wanted to confront her about it. So, everyone was quiet... until one day, Rose got mad and yelled at the teacher. Then, everyone decided to have an emergency meeting. But what they didn't know was that someone familiar was following them...

"Something is wrong with Rose," Amy said worriedly. "She's acting crazy."

"She's always been too calm," Jade said in a snarky voice. She was the darkest of them all, black the only thing she would wear. "It's unnatural. I've felt several weird presences in her recently."

"Oh shut up, you freak," Britney sneered at Jade, who froze and glared death at her.

"Who invited you?" Jade hissed venomously. Britney ignored her and continued.

"Rose has always been a freak," she said arrogantly. "She's too calm. I agree with the goth bitch over there." Jade stiffened. "She deserves whatever's happening to her."

"You're all just a bunch of traitors, aren't you?" Rose asked hysterically, walking out from behind a tree. They all looked at her in alarm, then to the knife in her hand. They stepped back. "...Hahahahahaha!" She giggled psychotically. "Traitors!" she screamed. "Betrayal has never tasted so sweet..." she whispered in a hysteric tone, licking the sharp edge of the knife. She cut her tongue and sucked the blood.

"She has a strange presence around her," Jade whispered frantically.

"Will you shut up, you fucking FREAK?" Britney yelled, turning her back to Rose, who grinned widely.

"BRITNEY!" Amy yelled. "LOOK OUT!" THUNK. The knife embedded itself in Britney's leg. She screamed in pain, tears coursing from her eyes. Rose let out a murderous giggle.

"Twinkle, twinkle.. you stupid whore. Relationships are for two, not four!" Rose chanted, staring down Britney. "I know about you and your little whorish friend hooking up with my boyfriend." Rose smirked, blood on her lips. "He's already been taken care of." She took out the knife and stabbed Britney in the throat before slicing down. A large gash appeared, bleeding heavily.

"Rose, stop," Amy said desperately, tears streaming down her face in fear. Rose stalked towards her.

"You get pain," she whispered. She took out a needle and stabbed it into the crease of Amy's elbow. Amy screamed in pain as it was injected. "Like that?" Rose giggled. "It's bleach and ammonia." She smiled widely, blood coating her lips.

"And for you..." Rose gasped in surprise as Jade cut her cheek. Jade had fear in her eyes, but her defensive stance was strong. "Hahahahahahaha!" Rose threw back her head and laughed. "You think that'll stop me!" She raised the knife and cut Jade's arm. Jade stepped back, skidding in the dirt slightly. She looked at Britney, who was almost dead. She looked at Amy, who was twitching and spasming.

"Stop this, Rose," Jade whispered.

"Make me," Rose snarled before plunging the knife into Jade's heart. Jade gasped and fell back. "Now you're dead too!" Rose giggled in happiness. "All my troubles are done!" She skipped away from the scene after slitting Jade's wrists and giggled, her body coated in blood.


	5. Sin

Her nickname was Sin. She held no true name, for even she couldn't remember what her name was after being called Sin for so long. She was an embodiment of every single Seven Deadly Sin. With a little Pride, some Greed, a bit of Envy, a lot of Lust, more Sloth, and a willpower ran on Wrath, she was all-together the one that every person she knew would call her Sin.

She would walk about the town, clad in solely black. Her hair was pitch black, as were her irises. She wore a cross on a necklace as a mockery of religion, and an ever-constant demented look remained in her eyes, along with the pain of being left behind.

She would terrify the civilians just with one glance, and many were terrified of her dark aura that hung around her.

"Child," a voice rasped to her one day. "Come here, child." She blindly followed the voice into the shadows... coming out into a blank, void world. A hooded figure stood, at least seven foot tall. It wore a black cloak that completely shaded its face, and it had black, bony wings shooting out of its shoulders. "Tell me, child... How would you like to work for me?" the figure said, a smirk in its voice.

Sin looked up to him. "Who are you?" she asked in a chilling monotone. "Why should I work for you?"

"Because," the figure said, the temperature around them dropping several degrees. "My name is Mortis. I can take your life at any time I wish... for I am the son of the almighty Death."

Sin just stared before a menacing smirk arose on her blue lips. "Oh?" she purred sinisterly. "You can kill me any time you wish, huh?" She threw back her head and let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "Do it!" she exclaimed hysterically. "I'm sick of this life! TAKE IT!" she screamed psychotically.

Mortis was taken aback, his threat having backfired. "Child..." he whispered in a chilling tone, the tone of death. "Work for me, as Sin: the keeper of the Sins." Sin stopped and stared at him.

"Why should I?" she snarled. "I'm just fine making the people of this town shit themselves in fear of me." She smirked in a deranged manner.

"Because I can grant you whatever you wish," Mortis said smirkingly. (Totally now a word lol.) "Any wishes, Sin?"

Sin paused... staring at Mortis carefully. "Take away my sight, for I wish to see no thing on Earth. Take away my feelings, for I wish to not feel. Make me immortal and cold."

Mortis waved his hand lazily and Sin felt a change. "It has been done," Mortis whispered. "Now you work for me, Sin."

"Yes, Master," Sin whispered monotonously.


End file.
